Satan to Christmas
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Aku ingin natal yang putih tahun ini. Merayakannya dengan nii-san. Tapi aku baru ingat, apa yang akan kuberikan pada nii-san sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, ya? Sho-ai, Twincest, RinYukiRin, RnR


Hai para penghuni fandom Blue Exorcist/青の祓魔師（エクソシスト）! Apa kabar? Sehat kah? #basabasi

Ehem, ini fic perdana saya di sini! Mohon bimbingannya semua~ *tebar bunga*

Harusnya ini di publish pas ultahnya Yuki-Rin, tapi yaah apa boleh buat, saya sempetnya pas natal #eh

**Disclaimer:**

Ao no Exorcist © **Kazue ****Kato**

Satan to Christmas © **Hime**** Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

RinYukioRin(?)

**Summary:**

Aku ingin natal yang putih tahun ini. Merayakannya dengan nii-san. Tapi aku baru ingat, apa yang akan kuberikan pada nii-san sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, ya? Sho-ai, Twincest, RinYukiRin, RnR please.

**Warning!:**

**Judulnya** "Satan to Christmas", nah, "TO" di sini itu pake bahasa JEPANG yang artinya DAN. Jadi maksudnya **Satan****DAN****Natal**, ya~ #plak

www . pashya-hime . webs . com

* * *

><p><strong>Satan to Christmas<strong>

A

**Blue Exorcist Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu udara dingin sudah berhembus mendinginkan kota. Seorang pemuda yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya pun tampak sedikit terusik dengan hembusan angin yang masuk lewat ventilasi kamarnya.<p>

"Bagunlah, nii-san. Ini sudah pagi. Sarapan sudah siap," Yukio membangunkan kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Merasa tidurnya semakin terusik, Rin mengerang pelan.

"Dingin sekali, membuatku malas untuk bangun tidur. Nanti saja," jawabnya. Setelah berucap begitu, pemuda berambut _blue_ itupun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi adik kembarnya. Yukio hanya menghela nafas berat lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Berniat membangunkan kakaknya beberapa menit lagi saja.

Mereka kini hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah yang mereka sewa. Meninggalkan gereja tempat mereka meniti hidup saat kecil hingga sekarang. Jauhnya jarak antara universitas dan gereja tempat mereka tinggal dulu yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menyewa sebuah tempat yang berjarak lebih dekat dengan universitasnya.

Hari ini mereka tak kuliah. Yukio duduk di ruang tengah. Matanya memperhatikan kalender yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Menunjukkan tanggal 23 Desember. Kalau ia mengingat-ingat masa dulu, bibirnya selalu melukiskan sebuah senyuman tulus. Mengingat setiap natal biasanya mereka selalu merayakannya bersama ayah dan beberapa orang di gereja. Natal yang dibarengi dengan merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka. Meniup lilin bersama dengan Rin, memotong kue dengan ayahnya, suasana hangat serta canda tawa yang membuatnya ingin kembali ke masa kecil dulu.

"Nii-san.. apa aku beli kado saja untuknya selama ia masih tidur?" Yukio bergumam sendiri. Mencoba berpikir hadiah apa yang sekiranya ingin ia berikan untuk Rin. Rin adalah kakak kembarnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Dulu perasaan sayang itu terbentuk bagai sebuah kuncup bunga yang perlahan semakin ia tubuh, kuncup itu pun semakin mekar hingga sekarang rasanya perasaan itu sudah mekar begitu besar dan membuatnya tak ingin kehilangan Rin. Terkadang ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik saat menatap wajah kakaknya itu. Saat melihat senyumnya, tingkahnya, ia.. semakin ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya untuknya.

"Akh, aku kembali berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Yukio sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk mengunjungi beberapa toko. Masih tetap pada niat utamanya tadi, mencari hadiah untuk Rin.

"Kira-kira nii-san suka apa, ya?" pemuda dengan manik _sapphire_ itu mulai bertanya-tanya. Ia mencoba memikirkan hal apa yang membuat Rin tersenyum. "Hmm.. masa ia kuberi bunga? Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kalau cincin? Ah, ia kan bukan wanita! Lalu apa, ya?" otaknya terus dipaksa untuk berpikir. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ide untuk hadiah Rin. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah itu.

"Yosh, sekarang tinggal mencari tokonya!" ujarnya bersemangat dan mempercepat langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yukio? Kau di mana?" itulah kalimat yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibir Rin saat mendapati orang yang dicarinya tak ada di kamar. Ia pun berjalan dan mencoba mencari di sekitar rumah. Mengetuk pintu kamar mandi namun tetap saja sang adik tak kunjung muncul.

"Mungkin ia sedang keluar," mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, Rin pun kembali berjalan ke dapur. Menatap ke hidangan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera mengambil piring dan nasi untuknya makan. Perutnya sudah berisik minta diisi sejak tadi. "Huh, makanan sisa semalam yang dihangatkan lagi. Dasar, Yukio," bisik Rin saat hendak memasukan sesuap nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah selesai makan, dirapihkannya alat-alat makan yang sudah ia pakai tadi. Mencuci piring dan sendok-sendok itu sambil merenung. Memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah kalender yang tertempel di dinding.

"23 Desember, ya? Tanggal 27 nanti Yukio ulang tahun. Apa yang akan kuberikan padanya, ya?" kini pemuda berambut _blue_ itulah yang sedang memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pada adik kembarnya. "Aku harus cari tahu apa benda yang sedang dibutuhkan oleh Yukio!" ujarnya semangat. Ia pun berlari menuju kamar. Mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari dalam laci lemarinya.

"Haah.. uang saku-ku tidak terlalu banyak nih. Berarti aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang terlalu mahal. Kenapa aku tidak merencanakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari sih? Aku memang payah!" keluh Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukio pun sudah berada di depan toko yang lumayan ramai. Ia pun berjalan memasuki toko itu. Toko dengan banyak rak yang tertata rapih di dalamnya. Dengan berbagai buku-buku yang juga tersusun di dalam rak kayu tersebut. Yukio mencari tempat rak buku yang ia butuhkan berada. Setelah menemukannya, ia pun mencoba membaca sebuah buku yang sudah terbuka segelnya. Membalik tiap helaian kertas itu setelah melihat-lihatnya dengan teliti.

"Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Apa bisa aku membuat seperti ini?" menghela nafas panjang, Yukio pun kembali terfokus pada buku yang ia baca. Melihat beberapa gambar berwarna yang tertera di dalamnya. Sampai akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli buku itu. "Semoga saja aku bisa," ia kembali berujar lagi sambil berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Baiklah, buku teorinya sudah kubeli. Sekarang tinggal lihat apa saja benda yang kubutuhkan," Yukio mengeluarkan buku yang baru saja di belinya. Dibukanya segel plastik buku itu lalu mulai membaca daftar isi. "Kira-kira yang mana, ya?" gumamnya saat melihat beberapa gambar manis yang tertera. Sampai akhirnya ia pun memilih satu, dan mencari halaman di mana tutorial-nya tertera. Membaca bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

Kakinya pun kembali melangkah lagi. Rasanya dingin sekali. Mungkin butiran salju itu akan turun esok hari atau mungkin nanti malam. Hembusan uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bernafas. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk membuatnya hangat. Namun yang paling menyebalkan adalah karena ia tak memakai syal sehingga lehernya yang kedinginan.

Tak jauh dari toko buku tadi, toko yang Yukio tuju kini sudah di depan matanya. Ia pun mencari barang yang ia butuhkan sesuai dengan yang tertera di dalam buku itu.

"Semoga aku tak mengacaukan semuanya," ucapnya saat mengambil satu plastik berisi gula. Melanjutkan mencari beberapa keperluan yang ia butuhkan lagi.

Selesai, pemuda bernama Okumura Yukio itu telah selesai membeli apa yang ia butuhkan. Kedua tangannya memegang plastik belanjaan yang nampak tak terlalu berat. Ia berjalan kembali untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, tepat saat ia berdiri di depan pagar rumah itu, ia terdiam.

"Tunggu dulu, nii-san kan ada di dalam rumah. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan semua belanjaan ini darinya?" Yukio berpikir. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ide. Diambilnya beberapa langkah mundur, menjauh dari rumahnya itu dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok terdekat. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan tombol-tombol itu.

'Moshi-moshi, Yukio kau di mana?' terdengar suara Rin dari telepon itu.

"Nii-san, bisa ke taman sebentar. Ini penting," ujar Yukio. Beberapa detik berikutnya Rin mengiyakan dan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. "Rupanya nii-san memang gampang sekali percaya," Yukio pun bersiap mengintai Rin. Hingga akhirnya matanya dapat melihat Rin berlari menuju keluar rumah. Ia berlari menuju ke taman yang berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat Yukio sekarang bersembunyi.

"Bagus, kesempatan!" seru Yukio yang segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Membawa belanjaan itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Matanya tertuju pada lemarinya yang nampak besar. Akhirnya diletakannya semua belanjaannya di dalam lemari dengan hati-hati. Menutup pintu lemari itu dan menguncinya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Setelah agak santai, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Merasa _handphone_-nya bergetar, ia pun segera mengambilnya. Menjawab panggilan dari Rin.

'Yukio kau di mana? Apa yang terjadi padamu?' suara Rin terdengar seperti orang panik. Mendengarnya, Yukio berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. Ia masih berusaha _stay__ cool_.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sekarang ada di rumah. Nii-san juga cepat pulang ya," katanya santai tanpa rasa bersalah. Hening.

'Yukio! Awas kau ya!' bentak Rin dan langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Yukio yang tampak bosan menatap layar televisi. Sampai akhirnya suara gebrakan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sosok Rin muncul sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Melihatnya Yukio agak takut juga.

"Kau mengerjaiku, ya? Aku lari seperti orang gila dan ternyata kau tak ada di sana! Kau malah duduk santai di sini! Awas ya!" omel Rin. Ia menutup kembali pintu itu dan berlari ke arah Yukio. Menggelitikki adiknya sampai tertawa lepas.

"Nii-san hentikan, geli!"

"Terimalah hukumanmu!" tawa Rin sambil terus menggelitikkinya. Hingga mereka berdua pun terjatuh dari sofa itu karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Tubuh Rin yang jatuh menimpa Yukio. Mereka dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing-masing. Perlahan semakin terasa dekat. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga wajah mereka kini semakin dekat.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus mandi dulu," ujar Rin tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisinya. Membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Yukio lagi. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera mengunci dirinya. Itu karena.. ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini merah. Rin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi itu. Menundukkan kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Bagaimana kalau Yukio jadi menjauhiku nantinya? Bodoh!" ia mengutuki tindakannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Yukio sebagai orang yang 'ditinggalkan' hanya terdiam membisu. Masih tetap tertidur di lantai keramik yang dingin itu. Berkali-kali ia memukul kepalanya untuk mengusir berbagai pikiran aneh yang bersarang di sana. Padahal dulu hal yang wajar jika kakak mencium adiknya atau sebaliknya. Namun sepertinya hal itu sudah tak bisa dianggap wajar lagi oleh Yukio.

"Kenapa nii-san tiba-tiba berhenti? Ah, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin ia melanjutkannya kok!" Yukio berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu.. sedang berusaha menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, sejauh apapun ia berlari menghindari rasa cintanya yang sudah melebihi kasih sayang biasa, ia tetap tak bisa lepas dari itu. Karena Rin.. memang selalu ada di hatimu, kan? Kau ingin memilikinya kan? Akuilah, Okumura Yukio..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Rin tampak terburu-buru. Terbukti dengan cara makannya yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang 'santai'. Ia juga berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku terlambat! Aku berangkat dulu ya, Yukio!" pamit Rin sebelum akhirnya berangkat menuju kampusnya. Rupanya ia ada kuliah siang itu. Dan Yukio? Tidak ada yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Hari ini ia tak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk.. ah ia baru ingat! Begitu ingat, Yukio segera mengunci pintu rumah dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Mengeluarkan tas belanjaannya kemarin dari dalam lemari. Membawa plastik belanjaan itu dan meletakannya di atas meja makan.

"Yosh, mulai dari mana, ya? Ah, bukunya!" dan ia pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku. Membawanya ke dapur lalu membaca-bacanya perlahan. "Hmm.. siapkan wadah untuk tepungnya dulu deh. Lalu mixer-nya juga. Telurnya juga harus kukeluarkan dulu dari kulkas," Yukio kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Memang ia akui, ini adalah kali pertamanya membuat kue. Dan ia juga mengakui bahwa kemampuan memasak Rin jauh di atasnya, namun apa salahnya mencoba memberi kejutan untuk Rin?

"Kalau rasanya tidak enak dan nii-san tidak mau makan.. maka aku akan memakannya sendiri sampai habis!" tekadnya. Perlahan ia memasukkan bahan-bahan sesuai takaran yang terdapat di buku itu ke dalam wadah berbahan plastik itu. Mencampur semua, mengaduknya hingga merata. Menyiapkan oven. Tak lupa juga membuat krim untuk hiasan kue-nya.

"Ah, cokelatnya! Cetakannya juga belum kusiapkan!" ia segera mengangkat cokelat yang telah meleleh itu. Menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam cetakan. Itu juga bagian untuk hiasan kuenya.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Angin pun semakin dingin. Yukio sudah hampir selesai melakukan tugasnya. Malam natal ini, ia ingin tetap bisa merayakannya dengan penuh kehangatan walau hanya berdua dengan Rin. Soal kue sudah diurus. Bahkan mengolesi krim dan menghias kuenya sudah ia selesaikan. Tinggal membereskan ruangan. Bahkan pohon natal pun belum selesai dihias. Rin berpesan untuk jangan menghiasnya sebelum ia pulang. Jadi sekarang Yukio hanya bisa membereskan rumah dan memberi dekorasi sederhana di ruangan itu.

"Tadaima!" suara lantang Rin dibarengi dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Yukio segera berlari menyambut Rin.

"Okaeri, onii-san!" jawabnya. Celemek putih yang tadi di pakainya pun belum sempat ia lepaskan. Rin terdiam menatap Yukio dari atas sampai bawah. Memandangi adiknya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya suara tawa itu lepasnya. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Yukio yang tampak tak nyaman. Rin masih berusaha menahan tawanya kini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya saja lucu sekali melihatmu menyambutku sambil memakai celemek seperti itu. Persis seperti tokoh istri muda di komik _shoujo_!" kata Rin. Yukio yang tadinya menyambut dengan senyum kini hanya mendengus kesal. "Maaf deh, hei jangan marah dong!" bujuk Rin. Beberapa detik kemudian suasana sudah berubah lagi. Senyuman kembali terlukis di wajah Yukio.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk nii-san," ajak Yukio. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke ruang tengah. Melihat pohon natal yang belum selesai dihias membuat Rin melempar asal tas-nya dan segera berlari menuju pohon natal yang tak terlalu besar itu. Kira-kira tinggi pohon itu sebahu Yukio.

"Kau benar-benar menungguku! Kalau begitu ayo kita hias bersama, Yukio!" Rin tampak bersemangat. Yukio mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi hiasan pohon itu. Meletakannya di lantai dan membiarkan Rin yang langsung menyambar hiasan-hiasan itu. "Nanti kita pasang bintangnya sama-sama, ya!" sekali lagi, hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban Yukio.

"_Dekita_! Oh ya sejak tadi aku mencium aroma yang sangat enak. Kau beli makanan apa, Yukio?" tanya Rin sambil berusaha mengendus-endus. Entah kenapa semburat merah itu langsung muncul begitu saja di wajah Yukio. Ia ingat soal kue-nya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara memberikannya. Ia takut rasanya tidak enak dan Rin kecewa. Ia hanya tak mau mengecewakan Rin.

"Aku membuat kue untuk nii-san. Ini memang masih awal tapi, selamat ulang tahun dan selamat natal, nii-san.." ucap Yukio. Ia pun mengeluarkan kue buatannya dari dalam kulkas. Sebuah kue dengan krim berwarna putih bertuliskan 'otanjoubi omedetou to merry christmas, nii-san' diatasnya.

"Ini untukku? Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Rin tampak terkejut melihatnya. Yukio mengangguk pelan. Wajah Rin pun nampak semakin ceria. Secepat mungkin ia segera mengambil piring dan duduk manis di bangku meja makan. "Aku mau mencobanya! Tolong beri potongan yang pertama untukku!"

"Ini, bagaimana rasanya?" Yukio memberikan potongan pertama untuk Rin. Rin pun memakan kue itu dan merasakannya dengan hati-hati.

"Enak sekali, Yukio! Ini enak sekali! Terima kasih, ya!" jawab Rin tampak senang sekali. Melihat ekspresi itu membuat Yukio tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia sudah takut rasanya akan aneh. Setelah Rin menghabiskan potongan pertamanya, ia segera berlari menuju sofa untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dan kembali lagi ke tempat Yukio dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapih.

"Sekarang giliranku, ini hadiah untukmu, Yukio!" Rin memberikan kotak hadiah itu pada Yukio. Pemuda itu pun menerimanya. Membuka hadiah itu dengan perlahan dan terdiam saat melihatnya. Sebuah syal berwarna biru muda yang tampak tebal dan lembut. Pas sekali ia tidak memiliki syal.

"Nii-san, terima kasih!" ucap Yukio. Ia pun mengeluarkan syal itu lalu memakainya. Memegangi syal yang kini melingkar di lehernya itu. Terasa hangat, sangat hangat. Suasana hening itu kembali datang. Membuat keduanya nampak agak kaku. Rin menatap lurus ke arah Yukio.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya. Yukio mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja. Ini sangat hangat," jawabnya. Setelahnya mereka tertawa dan menghabiskan malam itu dengan kegembiraan. Tertawa bersama, saling menghangatkan hati satu sama lain. Hingga tanpa terasa jarum jam yang awalnya berkejaran di sekitar angka 7, kini telah berlari hingga angka 12.10 malam. Itu berarti hari telah berganti menjadi 25 Desember.

"Selamat natal!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku lelah, ayo tidur," ajak Rin yang sudah mulai menguap. Membereskan piring-piring sebelum tertidur adalah kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Rin pun berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah semua piring dan perlengkapan lain ia dibereskan. Entah apa yang membawa Yukio melangkah ke dalam kamar Rin. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu, hanya mengikuti hatinya.

"Yukio?" tanya Rin heran saat melihat Yukio berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Rin kini sudah berbaring dan menarik selimut untuk dirinya.

"Apa aku boleh tidur dengan nii-san malam ini?" bukannya menjawab, Yukio malah bertanya pada Rin. Senyuman itu terlukis di wajah Rin.

"Tentu, sini," ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Yukio pun menutup pintu dan berbaring di samping Rin. Udara dingin membuat Rin tampak menggigil.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Ya, udaranya sudah mulai bertambah dingin. Sepertinya salju akan turun malam ini," jawab Rin. Yukio menggenggam erat syal yang dikenakannya. Melihat Rin yang tak memakai syal dan tampak kedinginan, Yukio pun melepaskan syalnya dan memakaikan setengahnya pada Rin. Jadilah mereka berbagi syal itu.

"Terima kasih, Yukio. Sekarang sudah jadi hangat," ujar Rin berterima kasih. Yukio memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Apa sekarang jadi tambah hangat?" tanya Yukio sambil memejamkan matanya. Rin yang bingung tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yukio. Kali ini wajah mereka kembali berdekatan saat Yukio menatap Rin. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua wajah itu semakin mendekatkan diri. Dekat, hingga nafas masing-masing kembali dapat terasa.

"Yukio.." bisik Rin pelan. Yukio meletakan telunjuk tangannya di depan bibir Rin.

"Ssst.. biarkan seperti ini. Aku ingin berada di samping nii-san. Karena aku, mencintai nii-san lebih dari apapun," Yukio balas membisik. Telunjuk tangan itu pun digantikan dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Bibir itu saling bertemu. Lidah itu saling mengecap satu sama lain. Seperti tak ingin terpisahkan. Dan sampai kapanpun mereka memang tak mau terpisahkan. Karena rasa sayang seorang anak yang dulu polos kini telah terganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih indah, bagai bunga yang bermekaran dan semakin tumbuh indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Gaje, ya? Hehe *senyum maksa* #ditabok<p>

**Pairingnya** jadi**RinYukioRin** murni karena kegalauan Authornya. Abisnya kalau diperhatiin Yukio emang lebih seme banget disbanding Rin, tapi saya tetep aja gak rela kalau Rin yang sebagai kakak harus berperan jadi uke adiknya sendiri, hiks.. jadilah seperti itu pairingnya.

Mou! Kalau ada kesalahan ya maaf-maaf aja, habisnya kan saya sebenernya belum pernah ngerayain natal. Tapi kalau datang ke pesta natal pernah! Banyak makanan enak di sana, gratis pula #mentalgratisan

Ngetik fic ini makan waktu 2 hari karena ngumpulin idenya setengah mati bagi saya #plak

Mohon review-nya ya, dan semoga aja gak ada yang ngerasa aneh soal **judulnya.**

Yosh, no flame please ^^a


End file.
